Novia de protagonista
Las Novias son personajes que un protagonista gana o hace a lo largo de la trama. Novias de Claude Speed Catalina right|thumb|200px|Catalina. Catalina es la única novia que se conoce de Claude y algo loca. Empiezan a salir en 1992 y se mudan a Liberty City. Nueve años después, Catalina, Claude, Miguel y un compañero, atracan el banco de Liberty City en un barrio de Liberty City separado de éste y le dispara a Claude y escapa. Ese mismo año, durante el transcurso del juego, Claude la encuentra. Ella está en una construcción en Fort Staunton, pero nuevamente escapa. Catalina mata a Asuka Kasen, junto a su ex-novio Miguel, secuestrando a Maria Latore (pidiendo una suma de dinero por ella) y escapa. Claude le paga, pero ella lo traiciona e intenta matar, pero Claude se salva y la mata disparándole con un lanzamisiles al helicóptero en el que ella intentaba huir, rescatando a Maria. Maria Latore-Leone left|thumb|200px|Maria Latore de Leone. Maria y Claude llegan a una relación amorosa. Maria le insinúa a su esposo que sale con Claude. Éste, enfurecido, pone una bomba en un coche e indica a Claude tomarlo, para que explote. Maria le envía un mensaje a Claude para advertirle y decirle que vaya a un puerto en Callahan Point. Él va allí y escapa con Maria y Asuka Kasen. Ella le manda matar a Salvatore y unos trabajos más. Luego, ambas torturan a Miguel, el novio de Catalina, por información, pero desgraciadamente Asuka y Miguel son asesinados por Catalina, quien además secuestra a Maria por una importante suma. Claude, probablemente enamorado de ella, recurre a su llamado y paga el dinero, pero Catalina le traiciona y escapa. Claude la asesina y salva a Maria. Finalmente, el juego termina con un disparo que no se puede ver, y la gente cree que Claude mata a Maria, pero Rockstar afirmó que lo hizo para dar suspenso, pero ella no muere. Novia de Thomas Vercetti Mercedes Cortez right|thumb|200px|Mercedes Cortez. Tommy y Mercedes llegan a ser novios. Cuando la conoce, Tommy siente una atracción por ella, y parece que ella también, porque coquetea con él. La conoce en la primera misión del juego en el yate del Coronel Juan García Cortez, su padre. Ella lo toma del brazo y le muestra las personas más importantes de Vice City. En cierto momento llega Ricardo Díaz, y ella, apurada, le pide a Tommy que la saque de allí (posiblemente cada vez que Díaz llega, intenta tener relaciones sexuales con ella). Tommy la lleva al lugar donde trabaja, el Club Pole Position. Cada vez que ella se despide de él, le dice "hombretón" o "grandulón", coqueteando con él. Éste piensa constantemente en ella. Por ejemplo, cuando los Love Fist necesitaban una chica para divertirse, él le pide a ella que fuera esa chica, a lo que acepta. También la llama para actuar en una película pornográfica para juntar dinero. Cuando Tommy hace el atraco a El Banco Corrupto Grande, al final, ella le hace un "masaje" (relaciones sexuales). En otros momentos, ella quiere tener sexo con él, pero él está atareado y niega. El Coronel se va de Vice City y lo deja a Tommy a cargo de Mercedes. Al final del juego llama para asegurarse de que su hija no se convierte en abogada, cosa que lo asusta. Kent Paul, un tío que se informa de todo en Vice City, llama a Tommy diciendo que se encontró con: "Una chica que hace unos masajes muy especiales, que anda por la calle, y su nombre es Mercedes". Lo que quiere decir que ella es una prostituta. Mercedes vive en una casa de Links View. Los enemigos de la empresa de taxis de Tommy le hacen una trampa a éste, diciendo que eran Mercedes, que pedía necesariamente el coche que Tommy manejaba. Ellos intentan matarlo, pero él los asesina de maneras no muy normales. Novias de Mike ﻿Asuka Kasen thumb|Asuka Asuka es la líder de los Yakuza de Liberty City, ella quiere tener una relación con Mike pero este se niega varias veces y cuando por fin acepta, ella lo rechaza. Asuka nos dará trabajos desde su mansión, uno de ellos será rescatar a su sobrina de las manos de Cisco (Ya que Asuka ignora que fue Mike quien la secuestró) y otro es matar al famoso actor Biff Rock (quien rechazó tener relaciónes con ella) y llevarle sus botas de piel de cocodrilo como prueba. Mike no mata a Biff Rock, de hecho lo ayuda con sus películas y le pide, a cambio, las botas para engañar a Asuka. Ella nos encomienda la última misión del juego, donde nos dice que ya no está interesada en él. Luego de esto, no se la vuelve a ver en el juego. Novias de Carl Johnson Denise Robinson right|thumb|100px|Denise Robinson. Denise es la primera novia que CJ se gana después de la misión Burning Desire. Denise vive con Los Santos Vagos como prostituta. Éste la salva de una casa en llamas que el mismo prendió y ambos se besan. Ella accede a salir con él. En sus citas dispara a los integrantes de otras bandas. Le gusta bailar y mas que nada los bares y comidas rápidas. Le gustan los barrios enemigos y cualquier velocidad de coche. Se encuentra en su casa desde las 16:00 hasta las 6:00 AM. Al 40% de relación invita a CJ a tomar café. Al 50% le regala a CJ las llaves de su Hustler verde. Cuando completas el 100% su relación te regala el traje de chulo. En 1998 se la escucha decir en una radio que se mudó a Liberty City y cortó con su novio, CJ. Es la única de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas que dispone de su propio artwork. Siempre viste una remera con números negra y un tobillo de sus pantalones está levantado. Una curiosidad es que en las misiones de vigilante ella puede aparecer como ladrona. Y en A Home in the Hills aparece nuevamente en la mansión. Millie Perkins left|thumb|100px|Millie Perkins. Ella es la segunda novia que se puede conseguir en una mision, Carl la conoce después de la misión Key to Her Heart. CJ la conoce para conseguir su tarjeta magnética de entrada al Calígula's Casino. CJ se viste de masoca y mata al "maestro" de Millie (lleva un dildo). Tiene relaciones sexuales con ella. Debe completar más del 40% para poder conseguir la tarjeta magnética (también se puede conseguir matándola). Desde el principio nos invita a tomar café en su casa. Al 40% conseguimos la tarjeta. Al 50%, su Club rosado. Desde las 12:00 hasta las 22:00 está en su casa. Le gusta ir a restaurantes, bares e incluso bailar, además de que uno tenga bastante Sex-Appeal. Además, a Millie se la puede matar para directamente conseguir la tarjeta, Woozie llamará a CJ diciendo que puede recoger la tarjeta. Pero si no se la mata, ella le dirá que vaya a su casa por la tarjeta. Una vez conseguida la tarjeta se puede seguir el robo al casino. Su casa por dentro es algo extraña, y como las demás novias, la casa sólo dispone de una habitación, y siempre están colgando cosas. Millie dispone de un Club rosado. Se sabe que su madre vive, ya que dice a CJ "no se lo he contado ni a mi madre". Michelle Cannes right|thumb|100px|Michelle Cannes. Es una mecánica y vive en San Fierro, CJ la encuentra en la escuela de conducción. Deberá tener una alta gordura para impresionarla (incluso en citas) de lo contrario se negara a salir contigo, además de mucho Sex-Appeal. En su Pay 'n' Spray nos pintará el coche gratis (si nos fijamos con una cámara veremos que en su local hay dildos). De 00:00 a 12:00 está en su casa. Le gustan los bares y bailar. También le gustan los coches rápidos e ir a altas velocidades (hasta a veces conduce ella). Al 40% CJ consigue tener sexo con ella. Al 50% su coche Monster. Cuando se completa al 100% le regala un traje de corredor. Helena Wankstein Una abogada, la puedes encontrar en el techo de Ammunation en Blueberry, en Red County, disparando athumb|113px|Helena Wankstein. una marca de persona. Vive en Flint Range. CJ tiene que estar delgado, nada musculoso y estar vestido con onda para salir con ella (incluso en citas). De lo contrario ella se negara a salir con él. Está casi siempre en su casa y le gustan las armas. Le gustan los restaurantes y bailar. También le gusta andar lento. Al 50% consigue su Bandito (innecesario porque éste no tiene puertas), y su kit de armas. Al 70% invita a CJ a tener sexo. Al 100% le regala su traje de granjero. Se encuentra en su casa de 8:00 a 20:00. En extrañas ocasiones ella no aparece a las 8:00, si no que aparece a las 14:00, es un bug muy extraño. Consejo: Es bastante dificil encontrar o armar un traje para complacer a Helena, por lo que resulta mas facil tener un muy alto Sex appeal, al tenerlo alto no importara ese requisito. Esto tambien funciona con las otras novias. Además, se pueden juntar las ostras. Las vestimenta puede ser un pantalon verde de binco en los santos (el que esta serca de grove street) El centro blanco con que iniciamos en el juego, y de peinado unas rastas comunes. Katie Zhan right|thumb|100px|Katie Zhan. Es una enfermera que vive en San Fierro, se puede encontrar en Avispa Country Club, cerca del gimnasio en un monte donde hay arbustos, practicando artes marciales chinas. Le gustan los tipos con sex-appeal y músculosos. De 12:00 a 00:00 se encuentra en su casa en Juniper Hollow. Al salir con ella salimos del hospital sin pagar y sin perder las armas. Le gusta bailar. En PC, le gustan las cefeterías, pero en PS2 le gustan más los restaurantes. Le gusta ir lento. Al 50% ganamos su Romero y podemos tener relaciones sexuales con ella. Cuando completamos al 100% le regala a CJ un uniforme de paramédico. En algunos pisos francos aparece en una foto con un ex-novio, un fotógrafo que CJ mata en a misión Architectural Espionage. Barbara Schternvart left|thumb|100px|Barbara Schternvart. Es una policía divorciada con dos hijos, CJ la puede encontrar en El Quebrado al norte del Desierto de Las Venturas, en la comisaría. Le gustan los gorditos y con pocos músculos. Le gustan las cafeterías, ir normal en coche y bailar. Desde que empezamos a salir con ella podemos salir de la estación de policía sin pagar y sin perder armas. Al 50% regala su Ranger. Al 70% se tiene sexo con ella (ella es distinta a las demás por dos cosas, una que el sexo se tiene en la estación de policía y segundo que al principio, en la escena de sexo oral, CJ, en vez de estar en una cama, está parado). Cuando completamos el 100% te regala un uniforme de policía. Se la ve en algunas fotos que hay en pisos francos, vestida de azul. Se le puede encontrar desde las 16:00 hasta las 6:00 hrs en la comisaria. Catalina right|thumb|100px|Catalina. Con ésta novia no se consigue nada, y no hay barra de relación. Sólo son novios del modo historia. Carl la conoce a través de César Vialpando, primo de ella. Hacen cuatro trabajos muy efectivos robando y matando, y se forja una relación extraña y amorosa entre los dos. Luego Catalina, misteriosamente, lo deja y se va con Claude. Carl la ve en las próximas dos carreras campestres ilegales. En el video de una misión con ella, se ve que CJ entra a su casa y ella lo obliga a tener relaciones sexuales con ella sin mostrarse nada más que sonidos. Es bastante paranoica. Antes de Carl, tuvo otros novios. Muchas veces lo llama para insultarlo y decir que Claude es mejor. En cierto momento, ella lo llama y le dice que está teniendo sexo con Claude, y se escucha una voz masculina de fondo, algo que los fanáticos de la saga usan para afirmar que Claude no es mudo, cosa que Rockstar Games, ya había aclarado anteriormente. Novias de Antonio Cipriani Toshiko Kasen left|thumb|250px|Toshiko Kasen. Aunque no se confirme, se cree que Toni y ella tuvieron una muy corta relación. Se cree esto porque él la llama todo el tiempo "princesa" o "reina". Ella contacta con él para que le haga trabajos para destruir a su marido Kazuki Kasen. Le pide robar armas de él y regalarselas a Phil Cassidy, destruir dinero de su casino transportado en coches seguros y le pide que la lleve a una ópera, dándole celos a Kazuki, quien piensa que Toni sale con ella. Para esa misión Toni se compra un Esmoquin. Luego Toshiko manda a Toni a matar a Kazuki y traerle el arma de él, y finalmente, cuando Toni regresa, se lanza de su departamento, cayendo sobre un coche, que activa su alarma, y muere. A pesar de su muerte, Toni gana 4.000 dólares. Toshiko no es mencionada en ningún otro momento, y al igual que todos los Kasen (excepto Yuka Kasen, de Grand Theft Auto Advance) muere. También se puede saber que tuvo un amorío con ella ya que en la mision "El chofer de Cipriani" en GTA III, al subirse al coche de Toni se escucha la emisora de Double Clef FM, y en la mision de A Date with Death de GTA: LCS Toni dice que no es muy de la ópera, entonces quizás pone esa emisora para recordar a Toshiko. Novias de Victor Vance Louise Cassidy-Williams thumb|Louise con su bebé. Louise es la esposa de Marty Jay Williams, y tiene un hermano y una hermana: Phil Cassidy y Mary-Jo Cassidy. Madre de Mary-Beth Williams, le gusta hacer ejercicios. Tiene un tatuaje en uno de sus senos. Victor la conoce cuando va a buscar trabajo a Marty y se enamora de ella. Más tarde, Marty quiere convertirla en prostituta, pero Vic la salva y mata a Marty. Ella y Vic toman el imperio de Marty y empiezan a salir. Pero Vic se deja llevar por los negocios y se alejan. A pesar de todo, la salva de que se la lleven, maten y más. Los hermanos Méndez quieren matarla a cambio de Vic, pero el la salva nuevamente y rescata a su hermano Lance Vance de un edificio en llamas por éstos. Al final, Louise es asesinada por los hermanos Méndez, y Victor se encarga de ellos. No se sabe si fue enterrada, ya que luego del video de su muerte Vic aparece en el balcón de la casa, sin poder acceder nunca más a ella. Phil, entristecido, dice que era una "buena soldada", confundiéndola con "hermana". Novias de Nikolai Bellic Michelle Stone/Karen left|thumb|100px|Karen o Michelle Stone. Mientras que Niko la conoce a través de Mallorie con el nombre de Michelle Stone, su nombre original, sin saberse el apellido, es Karen. Niko la lleva a ella y a Mallorie a su casa y desde ese momento empiezan a salir. En sus citas ella le pregunta por Vlad Glebov. Luego de algún tiempo, Niko se entera de que ella trabaja para el United Liberty Paper, el gobierno, y de que piensa que él y Roman son unos criminales, la deja. Le gustan los restaurantes y bares. También juega a los dardos y billar. Split Sides es su obra favorita. Entre las 6:00 y 23:00 horas está en casa. Le gusta que el protagonista vaya con ropa de Russian Shop. Al 70% de relación ella invita a Niko a su casa, desbloqueando el logro "Café Caliente". Kiki Jenkins right|thumb|100px|Kiki Jenkins. Kiki Jenkins es una mujer de 32 años con la que Niko puede salir a través de www.love-meet.net con el apodo LawChick. Es de piel oscura, abogada y de buena familia. Vive en Algonquin. Kiki se siente mal por las cosas malas que hace y sale mucho con sus clientes. Entre las 18:00 y 2:00 se encuentra en casa y su habilidad especial es quitar una o dos estrellas de busqueda al llamado. Odia las cosas costosas pero le gusta ir a comer o mirar comedia. Alexandra Chilton left|thumb|100px|Alexandra Chilton. De 29 años, Niko la conoce a través de www.craplist.net buscando hombre con relación liberal y material, o la encuentra en www.blogsnobs.com bajo el apodo de LiberatedWoman. Vive en Algonquin. Rica, menuda, rubia y de ojos claros, le gustan las fiestas y sólo gente rica, sin importar la edad o preferencias. Desde las 18:00 a 2:00 se la puede encontrar al móvil. Su habilidad es dar descuentos en ropa. La arrestaron por conducir ebria, por robar un vestido y otro robo menor. Ella empieza a mandar a Niko mensajes de texto con fotos. Le gusta el teatro, la ropa de Perseus, bares y tiendas de comida cara. Carmen Ortiz right|thumb|100px|Carmen Ortiz. De 23 años, bisexual y enfermera, a Carmen le gustaría vivir en Los Santos, y no en Bohan. Le gusta el lujo y clubes de striptease o teatro. Es hispanoamericana. Por ser ninfomana y tener relaciones sexuales en el coche fue arrestada dos veces por el LCPD. Se la encuentra a través de www.love-meet.net bajo el apodo SoBoHoe. Tiene la habilidad de cuando la llames poderte subir la vida por telefono. Kate McReary left|thumb|100px|Kate McReary. Nació en 1976 y tiene 32 años. Es la única mujer de los hermanos McReary que no le gusta el mundo de las drogas y violencia hasta que apareció Niko y ambos se enamoraron. Ella puede morir o vivir. Si Niko busca Venganza, ella y Niko se vuelven oficialmente novios, sin embargo durante la boda muere asesinada. Si Niko busca Dinero, ella pierde el respeto por él y no vuelve a hablarle, además de que Roman Bellic muere en su casamiento. Novias de Jonathan Klebitz Ashley Butler right|thumb|100px|Ashley Butler. Tiene 26 años y es una conocida del capo de la Familia Pegorino, Ray Boccino. Él la usa para que The Lost robe diamantes a Anthony "Tony Gay" Prince. En 2001 fue arrestada por posesión de cocaína. Ella le manda un mensaje en cierto momento a Johnny, diciendole que está rehén de las deudas de Dimitri Rascalov. Él hace unos trabajos para Rascalov, como secuestrar a Roman Bellic, para que Ashley quede libre. Leila Sharpe Leila es la segunda novia de Johnny, y de ella solo se conoce un reporte de la LCPD, donde cuenta que es novia de éste. Novias de Luis Fernando López Joni thumb|200px|Joni.Joni, usualmente apodado J''' y '''Judi por Luis, es un personaje de la saga Grand Theft Auto que aparece como secundario en Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Es la administradora de la seguridad del club nocturno de Anthony Prince, el Maisonette 9. Tiene un amorío con Luis y a veces llegan a tener sexo. Es la única mujer que trabaja en los clubes de Tony. Ve que no hayan problemas en la pista de baile, en el bar, y en el club en general. Luis la ayuda, ya que es el guardaespaldas, pero a veces tienen relaciones sexuales. Se podría decir que son novios. Joni llama a Luis en diversas ocasiones para decirle que hay una emergencia en el cuarto de monitoreo, pero finalmente resulta ser que quiere hacer el amor. Finalmente, luego de que Luis tenga relaciones sexuales con una chica en el baño, Joni lo llama una vez más, y le dice que vio por el monitor como hacía el amor con la mujer y que ahora ya no lo quiere volver a ver, sin embargo, pasados unos días Joni volverá a llamar a Luis para una "emergencia". Margot thumb|left|250px|MargotMargot fue una de las dos novias de Luis. Fueron novios en 2007, pero Luis la dejo porque se obsesionó por él. Se le encuentra como personaje aleatorio en dos ocasiones. Luis la encuentra esperándolo junto al Hercules. Ella lo abraza diciéndole que es una coincidencia, luego le miente diciéndolo que está allí por una cita que tiene con alguien, pero Luis sabe que el Hercules es un local homosexual. Ella comienza a recriminarle que nunca respondió a sus correos electrónicos, llamadas o a los regalos que le envió, para luego volverse completamente loca y gritarle "puto maleducado". Luis se disculpa y le dice que "nadie querría salir con una total desquiciada", haga lo que haga, intente lo que intente, él no volverá con ella. Margot se asusta al ver que Luis se va y le grita que se morirá si no la ayuda. Luis le dice que no, pero Margot saca un paquete de pastillas y le cuenta que tomó treinta y siete analgésicos y quince pastillas para dormir, por lo que corre el riesgo de sufrir una sobredosis y, con esto, la muerte. Luis le recrimina que es una loca y ella le pide que la salve. Luis la hace subir a un coche y ella le dice que siente como se rompe su corazón por el abandono, mientras que Luis la corrige y le dice que en realidad es que le falla el hígado. Al llegar al hospital, ella le agradece por la ayuda y se va. Luis la vuelve a encontrar poco después, en un edificio cercano al Pier 45. Allí, ella está del otro lado de la baranda, amenazando con saltar. Ella lo saluda con total naturalidad y Luis, con ironía, le pregunta si "pasaba por allí por casualidad". Margot le dice que está allí porque la vista es mejor de ese lado, pero luego finalmente le grita que la ame o saltará y morirá. Luis le dice que no lo haga y Margot le grita que, si no quiere que salte, que la ame. Luis le dice que no importa si se suicida o no, ella debe vivir su vida y dejarlo en paz. Margot saca una nota de su bolsillo, antes de saltar, le advierte que la nota dice que lo empujó él. A pesar de los intentos de Luis por detener a Margot, ella salta y los transeúntes ven la nota. Creyéndolo un asesino, los peatones y el Departamento de policía de Liberty City aparecen y tratan de arrestarlo o matarlo, pero Luis huye. Daisie Cash-Cooze thumb|250px|Daisy.Al parecer, Luis y Daisy fueron novios, e incluso se acostaron juntos. Luego se separaron y ella nunca lo llama. Es británica y se ha hecho adicta a la cocaína. Tiene un novio llamado Bertie y está en un montón de problemas. Tuvo sexo con el actor homosexual, Chris Hunt. Luego de pasar Clocking Off , Luis la encuentra sentada en una barra en el bar del club nocturo Maisonette 9, en Westminster, Algonquin. Al ver a Luis le dice Steve, Leslie e incluso pregunta por Terry, refiriéndose a Tony. Después de una pequeña conversación, la llama Chris Hunt y amenaza con mostrar el vídeo de sexo donde ella sale, para demostrar su heterosexualidad. Ella, muy asustada por su reputación, le pide por favor a Luis que la ayude, él acepta. Luego de ésto, ambos se suben al F620 de Daisie y comienza la búsqueda del supuesto gay. Primero van a Perseus, luego al restaurante Squid Row y finalmente al centro del Cruce Estrella. Aquí está Chris, y dice que miren la pantalla gigante de Weazel News. Ahí se muestra el vídeo y Daisie sale desconsolada del lugar. Aquí termina la misión y a Luis le darán $500. Luego de ésto, El Celebinator escribe un artículo en su sitio web youvebeencelebinated.com sobre la cinta de sexo. Artworks Louiseartwork.jpg|Louise Cassidy-Williams. Artwork Mercedes 2 (GTA VC).PNG|Mercedes Cortez. Deniseartwork.JPG|Denise Robinson. Barbaraartwork.jpg|Barbara Schternvart. Artwork-Toshiko1.png|Toshiko Kasen 1. Toshiko-Artwork1png.jpg|Toshiko Kasen 2. thumb|Artwork de Asuka Kasen Catalinaart.jpg|Maria Latore-Leone. Artwork_de_Kate_McReary.png|Kate McReary. Ashleyartwork.jpg|Ashley Butler. Joni.jpg|Joni. Curiosidades *En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, a veces, al salir de algún lugar, la novia con quien sales y otra se pueden encontrar y enojarse contigo por tener dos novias a la vez en cuanto salgan de una cita aparecera otra y el juego te advertira "otra de tus novias te ha visto. Rápido, despistala" y si te alcanza te dirá "Te ha descubierto jugando a dos bandos. Tu cita ha terminado". *En el mismo juego, puedes matar a tu novia y que desaparezca (o lastimarla y ella se irá). *Denise Robinson aparece como buscada en las misiones de vigilante, probablemente haciendo trabajos para los Grove Street Families. *La misma aparece en la misión A Home in the Hills, probablemente volviendo a su vida de prostituta con Los Santos Vagos. *A la misma le gusta que a CJ le arresten. *Si no pasas tanto tiempo en Los Santos, Denise le pedira a Julio G que transmita un mensaje por Radio Los Santos, que ella quiere estar con CJ. *Si encuentras todas las ostras del Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, las novias que matas o que te rechazan vuelven a aparecer en donde fueron encontradas, pero Denise Robinson no vuelve a aparecer ya que tendrias que volver a hacer la misión para recuperarla. *También, Katie Zhan aparecerá como sospechoso en las Misiones de Vigilante *Si Helena Wankstein dispara a la marca del Ammu-Nation estando CJ en medio, hasta matarlo, su relación con él aumentará, a pesar de que aún no estén saliendo. *En Grand Theft Auto IV, el logro "Café Caliente", es una parodia a Hot Coffee. *Quizás Huang Lee, protagonista de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, esté enamorado de Ling Shan, ya que bromea invitándola a "tomar café" (nuevamente haciendo referencia al Hot Coffee). *Leila Sharpe es la única novia que no aparece en el juego. *Denise Robinson, Barbara Schternvart, Toshiko Kasen, Louise Cassidy-Williams, Leila Sharpe, Mercedes Cortez, Ashley Butler y Joni son las únicas que disponen de un artwork. *Mercedes Cortez, Denise Robinson, y posiblemente Leila Sharpe, son prostitutas. *Hay un pequeño truco en GTA: SA, si estás en una cita que te parece muy difícil (como cuando debes llevar a bailar a Barbara Schternvart) puedes, mientras estás en la cita cargar, la partida y luego ir de nuevo a la cita y ver si cambió. Si no lo ha hecho vuelve a repetir el proceso. Verás cómo es más fácil tener una cita fácil como la de diversión o la de llevarla a un lugar de su agrado. Esto es útil si quieres llegar al 100% de la relación más rápidamente. *En Grand Theft Auto San Andreas cuando tu novia te invita a "tomar café" se parará un policia en su HPV1000 en la vereda de la casa de tu novia. Quien sabe si no oiria los ruidos del momento y se pararían allí por curiosidad *Toshiko Kasen y Louise Cassidy-Williams son novias casadas *En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, si estas en otra ciudad, lejos de tu novia, por ejemplo: si estas en San Fierro, lejos de Denise Robinson, no bajara su barra de relacion. *En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas; si tienes todas las ostras, tus novias te invitaran a "tomar café" en la primera cita. *Las novias que mueren en la historia son: Toshiko Kasen, Louise Cassidy, Kate McReary (si se elige la mision de Venganza), Catalina, Millie Perkins (si el jugador lo decide para robarle la tarjeta), Leila Sharpe y Margot. *Leila Sharpe tiene un gran parecido con la chica del Maisonette 9. *Si una novia termina contigo en Grand Theft Auto San Andreas te saldrá un mensaje diciendo: "Way to go, casanova, she's dumped you. ¡Se acabó, casanova, a cortado contigo!. Bueno, hay mas peces en el mar.". La oración: "Way to go, casanova, she's dumped you." se traduce como ¡Se acabó, casanova, a cortado contigo!, esto es curioso ya que no debería estar en idioma ingles al lado de lo mismo escrito en español. *Catalina y Karen son novias traidoras. *Carl Johnson y Niko Bellic son los únicos protagonistas (hasta ahora) que pueden tener dos o mas novias a la vez. *Si en GTA San Andreas le apuntas con una camara a tu novia, esta saludara. Categoría:Novias Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony